1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a circuit board storage cart to transfer circuit boards between assembly stations. The cart has storage channel assemblies with corresponding left and right-hand L-shaped channels which support the circuit boards. During the production/assembly process of circuit boards, the circuit boards are quite delicate and require careful handling during the complete assembly process from beginning, through insertion and wave soldering, to final inspection. Since the circuit boards are quite delicate, damage to the circuit boards often occurs during movement between assembly stations. Such circuit boards come in a wide variety of sizes. Thus, a circuit board storage and transfer cart must be adjustable in order to accommodate the wide variety of circuit board sizes. The cart must also provide easy insertion or removal of the delicate circuit boards from both sides of the cart but still prevent the boards from inadvertently sliding out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, prior art transfer carts are not specifically designed for storing and transferring circuit boards. Carts with columns of shelves do not provide for easy insertion or removal of delicate circuit boards and do not provide for preventing the boards from inadvertently sliding out.